Question: Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}+10x+25 = 0$ $(x + $
The left side of the equation is already a perfect square trinomial. The coefficient of our $x$ term is $10$, half of it is $5$, and squaring it gives us ${25}$, our constant term. Thus, we can rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x + 5 )^2 = 0$